


(>500 words) Forever Young

by yellowpoppies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hiatus, Post-Hiatus, ShortFic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpoppies/pseuds/yellowpoppies
Summary: You've been waiting for this day for a over a year. You've counted the days since the end and the days till the beginning, but will you really get what you expected?





	

12:54 PM, December 20, 2016  
Title: Forever Young  
Author: f.evves@aol.com  
Rating: PG  
Summary: You've been waiting for this day for a over a year. You've counted the days since the end and the days till the beginning, but will you really get what you expected?  
Notes: Hey, I'm not even in this fandom, so sorry if this is brutal. This is just a thing that's been floating around in my head for another fandom, but then I got a request from this fandom and I guess it works too. Feedback is appreciated, enjoy!

*****************************************************************  
6:21 AM, March 25, 2017  
Your House, Earth

 

You wake with a start, your surroundings coming into view. You groan as the weight of consciousness is bestowed upon your formerly sleeping form. You raise yourself slightly from the bed to check the time. Bright fluorescent lights flash 6:21 on your bedside dresser. This makes you groan even louder, and flop back onto the bed. 6 o'clock is too early to function. Just as you shut your eyes and knit your brow, you remember. 

Your eyes fly open and you sit up, the blanket crumpling at your waist. Through your giddy haze you wonder if you've ever felt this awake, but before you couldn't answer that your legs carry you to your PC downstairs. /Today is the day!/ you say to yourself as you make your way down the carpeted stairs. 

You recall the day it was announced. February 27th, 2017. A simple tweet was all it was. Just a date on the Band's official twitter. "March 25th, 2017". They hadn't specified exactly what would happen, but Louis had mentioned in an interview that that may or may not be the day they officially end their hiatus. 

You wait for the computer to turn on. It seems slow, too slow. You start tapping your mouse impatiently. After what seems like an eternity the windows logo flashes, and you can finally go to the one direction website. You click on the first blog post without looking at what it is. /This is it!/ You're taken to a post with no words, just a link to a YouTube video. Curious, you click it, maybe they made a video blog post about getting back together, maybe even a nice song!

Your hope fades when you hear read the title of the video. You feel the phantom chainsaw slowly rip your heart into pieces. The song starts to play, and you cant help but hope this is just a really bad dream. You look away, because looking would make all this more real. You feel the tears spring at your eyes when the chorus starts, and you choke on the sudden realization that this is the end, that there is no more. 

Forever young, 

I want to be forever young,

Do you really want to live forever?

Forever, and ever...

 

*****************************************************************  
Everything is not, what it seems DOOODOODOOODOOOOODODO


End file.
